Dance Magic Dance
by darkie1
Summary: Sarah and Amy are roomates. Sarah is now twenty and totally out of control. Amy is Sarah's best friend, but when Amy is caught with Sarah's lousy boyfriend, things might turn their worlds upside down. There is a little humor, and there will be more. PERD
1. Default Chapter

Dance Magic Dance  
  
DISCLAIMOR- ( I wonder if anyone actually reads these. Let me see. I HAVE A MONKEY DYING IN THE CLOSET! No? Good, my conscience was killing me!) I don't own Labyrinth, but I do own a dying monkey and a closet. Um, err, that never happened. You will forget everything except I don't own Labyrinth. Good. Let's begin  
  
" AMY! Damnit wake up!" Sarah screamed at her roommate who turned her back to face Sarah. Sarah moaned and kicked her roommate off her bed. Amy squealed and jumped to her feet. " Sarah you bitch! This better be good, I have work tomorrow!" Amy complained and rubbed her head full of thick red hair. Sarah looked her roommate up and down and burst into laughter. Amy arched an eyebrow and ran to the mirror. Her hair was brushed into her freckled white skin, and her blue eyes were shaded with makeup. She almost erupted when she saw her nightdress. It was completely covered in paint! She ran her fingers over her thin figure and sighed. " SARAH!!!!! What happened???????" Amy ran into the bathroom and began a shower. " It must have been Toby and Keith." Sarah explained with a stifled laugh. She heard the shower door open and Amy get in. " Now why did you wake me up?" Amy screamed over the loud noise of running water. " Because, we be going to a party!" Sarah said enthusiastically. " But what about Toby and Keith?" Amy and Sarah were watching their two baby brothers for the weekend. " I've already dropped them off at mom's." Amy moaned. She loved parties, but Sarah practically killed the whole reason. She was always getting drunk, and partying her heart out. All Amy did was dance with a few close friends. She rinsed her hair and hopped out of the shower. She came out of the bathroom holding her towel over her naked body and searched for some good dancing clothes. She finally stopped at her long sleeved Renaissance top and black pants. She picked them up and walked back into the bathroom to get ready. Twenty minutes later she came out with her long thick red hair tied up in a bun, her freckled face powdered, and wearing all black. Sarah starred in awe at her friend who stood with black lipstick on her lips; a low cut black top, long flair black pants, and black platform shoes. " Lovely Amy." Sarah mocked. Amy stuck out her tongue that had a fake tongue ring. Sarah wore a short red dress with red high heels and red lipstick. She practically sponsored red. " And you look like a ' Sparkle me' Barbie." Amy teased. Sarah grabbed her and Amy's purses and they both walked outside to Amy's black PT Cruiser.  
  
*** Meanwhile***  
  
Jareth sat on his throne with one leg draped over the side. He gazed interestingly into a crystal with the image of Amy and Sarah snapping their fingers to the sound of the radio. A smile teased his lips as he looked at Amy laughing at something unnoticeable. He had been watching Sarah since she left the Labyrinth, but when she met Amy, he had created more interest in her. Sarah was now twenty-three, and completely out of control. The Labyrinth was nothing but a memory of a bad dream to her. Amy however was still youthful, only twenty, and no idea of reality but that it sucks. She was very found of the book Labyrinth. He knew it was only a matter of time till she wished.  
  
*** At the party***  
  
Amy seated herself next to a very attractive boy and watched Sarah go into the large crowd. Amy had naturally been shy of just jumping in, she waited for some of her friends to come over and dance with them. The boy next to her glanced over at her and smiled. " Hey sugamama." He cooed. Amy glanced at him with her large blue orbs and blushed slightly. The boy put his arm around Amy's shoulders and brought her seat closer to his. " Or should I say, sugawitch?" Amy jabbed her arm into his gut, but made no attempt to escape. " Let go, or I'll hand you a body part." She threatened in a tone of voice not even she realized she had. The boy loosened his touch on her, but made a fast move and pinned her in her seat. Amy now found herself in a position that she couldn't move out of. The boy smirked and brought his lips closer to hers. People began to gather around the scene of a girl pinned up against her chair by an attractive young man. He brushed away some hairs from her face and kissed her.  
  
" What's going on over there?" Sarah turned to Jacob and asked with curiosity. Suddenly, one of Sarah's gossipy friends ran by and grabbed Sarah's arm. " Sarah, I think you better check this out!" Her friend began to tug on her arm and pulled Sarah through the crowd, despite Sarah's puzzled face. When they finally emerged from the crowd Sarah's first sight was Amy making out. WITH HER BOYFRIEND! Sarah couldn't find words to describe her anger, so she walked up to them, putting her hands on her hips, and tilting her head to the side. As Amy struggled to get free from the grasp of the boy, she hadn't noticed Sarah lingering over her. " Ahem." Sarah coughed. The boy looked up and pulled away from Amy, who took a refreshing drink of air, but not for long as she saw the reason the boy pulled away. * Well. I'm not going to sleep good tonight. * Amy thought. The boy straightened his tie and looked at Amy with a look of disgust. He brought his hand up and slapped Amy across her face. " I'm so disgusted! You slut!" He began to put on an act. He then looked up at Sarah. " Sarah, my love, I know this looks bad, but it was all that slut's fault! She sat next to me and then grabbed me to kiss her! It was all very dramatic." He lied. Amy looked at him and just scowled. Sarah tapped her heels and looked at Amy. Amy opened her mouth to speak, but shut it before she would regret it. " I thought you were my friend!" Sarah said most dramatically, that more people in the club joined in a circle and watched. Amy looked up at Sarah. " I am." " Well that. DISPLAY, doesn't really show your friendship!" " What he said was a lie." Amy wasn't going to get overworked about this. She knew Sarah, and she knew if she had her moment in the spotlight, she would be good. " Oh? Then tell me what happened." " Well, I sat down next to him and he pulled me towards him, and kissed me." Amy explained calmly. Sarah's boyfriend stood. " Now that's just sick! What man in the right mind would want to kiss you? You-you. YOU FREAK!" Sarah laughed evilly at the cruel joke. Amy opened her mouth to speak again, but was too hurt from the sad, but true words. " Aw, look, she's crying." Sarah mocked. Amy hadn't realized she had been crying until she wiped a tear from her face. " Go home, traitor. Go read about Goblins and Fairies. In fact, I'll get you there. I wish the goblins would come and take you away, right now." Sarah mocked cruelly. Every word stabbing Amy in the back. " She dreams about Goblins?" Sarah's boyfriend whispered to her. " Yeah, it's sick, I gave that stuff up when I was fifteen!" She whispered back. Realizing that she was being totally humiliated, Amy stood to leave. She pushed her way through the crowd, choking back tears. When she got outside, her car was being stolen. She ran over to it as fast as she could to stop the hijackers, but they got away too quickly. She slammed her purse down on the parking lot floor and screamed to the sky. " WHAT HAVE I DONE TO DESEARVE THIS!" She suddenly heard laughs coming from the club. " See, now she's talking to people in the sky! She's such a retard!" She heard Sarah say and everyone else laugh. Amy picked up her purse and began to walk home. Fifteen miles. In the rain.  
  
Amy got to her apartment and went inside. She flipped the light switch, but no light came on. * Must be the storm, probably cut the power. * She thought. She walked to the bathroom and took off her black makeup, washed her face, and brushed her teeth. She then walked to her room and sunk into her warm, dry, bed to cry herself to sleep. She wasn't sure if it was the darkness, or the feeling that someone was there, was what comforted her to sleep.  
  
( Ok, ok, I know, not much of Jareth, not yet. This is the first chapter. I err, think. This is my first, REAL fanfic. Please R&R. Perdy, perdy please? I'll give you a cookie!) DARKY- So what do you think, Jareth? JARETH- Hey, I'm not with a screaming baby, I'm happy. DARKY- Ya know, I like this writing stuff. I can make you love me! Muhahahahahaha! JARETH- Now, don't you go getting any ideas! I'm warning you! DARKY- * Arches brow* Is that a challenge, my dear Jareth? JARETH- No, Darky, save those ideas for later. * Winks* Hey, how'd you get me to wink?! DARKY- I'm the writer, if I want, I can make you turn into a. Three foot goblin. Over the bog of stench. With cannibal goblins swimming in it. On a Wednesday! JARETH- * Arches brow* Cannibal goblins? DARKY- Alright, if you wish. * Begins to type and Jareth is suddenly a three foot goblin dangling over the Bog with cannibal goblins swimming in it on a Wednesday!* JARETH- DARKY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. Part 2

Dance Magic Dance  
  
DISCLAIMOR- ( I wonder if anyone actually reads these. Let me see. I HAVE A MONKEY DYING IN THE CLOSET! No? Good, my conscience was killing me!) I don't own Labyrinth, but I do own a dying monkey and a closet. Um, err, that never happened. You will forget everything except I don't own Labyrinth. Good. Let's begin  
  
" AMY! Damnit wake up!" Sarah screamed at her roommate who turned her back to face Sarah. Sarah moaned and kicked her roommate off her bed. Amy squealed and jumped to her feet. " Sarah you bitch! This better be good, I have work tomorrow!" Amy complained and rubbed her head full of thick red hair. Sarah looked her roommate up and down and burst into laughter. Amy arched an eyebrow and ran to the mirror. Her hair was brushed into her freckled white skin, and her blue eyes were shaded with makeup. She almost erupted when she saw her nightdress. It was completely covered in paint! She ran her fingers over her thin figure and sighed. " SARAH!!!!! What happened???????" Amy ran into the bathroom and began a shower. " It must have been Toby and Keith." Sarah explained with a stifled laugh. She heard the shower door open and Amy get in. " Now why did you wake me up?" Amy screamed over the loud noise of running water. " Because, we be going to a party!" Sarah said enthusiastically. " But what about Toby and Keith?" Amy and Sarah were watching their two baby brothers for the weekend. " I've already dropped them off at mom's." Amy moaned. She loved parties, but Sarah practically killed the whole reason. She was always getting drunk, and partying her heart out. All Amy did was dance with a few close friends. She rinsed her hair and hopped out of the shower. She came out of the bathroom holding her towel over her naked body and searched for some good dancing clothes. She finally stopped at her long sleeved Renaissance top and black pants. She picked them up and walked back into the bathroom to get ready. Twenty minutes later she came out with her long thick red hair tied up in a bun, her freckled face powdered, and wearing all black. Sarah starred in awe at her friend who stood with black lipstick on her lips; a low cut black top, long flair black pants, and black platform shoes. " Lovely Amy." Sarah mocked. Amy stuck out her tongue that had a fake tongue ring. Sarah wore a short red dress with red high heels and red lipstick. She practically sponsored red. " And you look like a ' Sparkle me' Barbie." Amy teased. Sarah grabbed her and Amy's purses and they both walked outside to Amy's black PT Cruiser.  
  
*** Meanwhile***  
  
Jareth sat on his throne with one leg draped over the side. He gazed interestingly into a crystal with the image of Amy and Sarah snapping their fingers to the sound of the radio. A smile teased his lips as he looked at Amy laughing at something unnoticeable. He had been watching Sarah since she left the Labyrinth, but when she met Amy, he had created more interest in her. Sarah was now twenty-three, and completely out of control. The Labyrinth was nothing but a memory of a bad dream to her. Amy however was still youthful, only twenty, and no idea of reality but that it sucks. She was very found of the book Labyrinth. He knew it was only a matter of time till she wished.  
  
*** At the party***  
  
Amy seated herself next to a very attractive boy and watched Sarah go into the large crowd. Amy had naturally been shy of just jumping in, she waited for some of her friends to come over and dance with them. The boy next to her glanced over at her and smiled. " Hey sugamama." He cooed. Amy glanced at him with her large blue orbs and blushed slightly. The boy put his arm around Amy's shoulders and brought her seat closer to his. " Or should I say, sugawitch?" Amy jabbed her arm into his gut, but made no attempt to escape. " Let go, or I'll hand you a body part." She threatened in a tone of voice not even she realized she had. The boy loosened his touch on her, but made a fast move and pinned her in her seat. Amy now found herself in a position that she couldn't move out of. The boy smirked and brought his lips closer to hers. People began to gather around the scene of a girl pinned up against her chair by an attractive young man. He brushed away some hairs from her face and kissed her.  
  
" What's going on over there?" Sarah turned to Jacob and asked with curiosity. Suddenly, one of Sarah's gossipy friends ran by and grabbed Sarah's arm. " Sarah, I think you better check this out!" Her friend began to tug on her arm and pulled Sarah through the crowd, despite Sarah's puzzled face. When they finally emerged from the crowd Sarah's first sight was Amy making out. WITH HER BOYFRIEND! Sarah couldn't find words to describe her anger, so she walked up to them, putting her hands on her hips, and tilting her head to the side. As Amy struggled to get free from the grasp of the boy, she hadn't noticed Sarah lingering over her. " Ahem." Sarah coughed. The boy looked up and pulled away from Amy, who took a refreshing drink of air, but not for long as she saw the reason the boy pulled away. * Well. I'm not going to sleep good tonight. * Amy thought. The boy straightened his tie and looked at Amy with a look of disgust. He brought his hand up and slapped Amy across her face. " I'm so disgusted! You slut!" He began to put on an act. He then looked up at Sarah. " Sarah, my love, I know this looks bad, but it was all that slut's fault! She sat next to me and then grabbed me to kiss her! It was all very dramatic." He lied. Amy looked at him and just scowled. Sarah tapped her heels and looked at Amy. Amy opened her mouth to speak, but shut it before she would regret it. " I thought you were my friend!" Sarah said most dramatically, that more people in the club joined in a circle and watched. Amy looked up at Sarah. " I am." " Well that. DISPLAY, doesn't really show your friendship!" " What he said was a lie." Amy wasn't going to get overworked about this. She knew Sarah, and she knew if she had her moment in the spotlight, she would be good. " Oh? Then tell me what happened." " Well, I sat down next to him and he pulled me towards him, and kissed me." Amy explained calmly. Sarah's boyfriend stood. " Now that's just sick! What man in the right mind would want to kiss you? You-you. YOU FREAK!" Sarah laughed evilly at the cruel joke. Amy opened her mouth to speak again, but was too hurt from the sad, but true words. " Aw, look, she's crying." Sarah mocked. Amy hadn't realized she had been crying until she wiped a tear from her face. " Go home, traitor. Go read about Goblins and Fairies. In fact, I'll get you there. I wish the goblins would come and take you away, right now." Sarah mocked cruelly. Every word stabbing Amy in the back. " She dreams about Goblins?" Sarah's boyfriend whispered to her. " Yeah, it's sick, I gave that stuff up when I was fifteen!" She whispered back. Realizing that she was being totally humiliated, Amy stood to leave. She pushed her way through the crowd, choking back tears. When she got outside, her car was being stolen. She ran over to it as fast as she could to stop the hijackers, but they got away too quickly. She slammed her purse down on the parking lot floor and screamed to the sky. " WHAT HAVE I DONE TO DESEARVE THIS!" She suddenly heard laughs coming from the club. " See, now she's talking to people in the sky! She's such a retard!" She heard Sarah say and everyone else laugh. Amy picked up her purse and began to walk home. Fifteen miles. In the rain.  
  
Amy got to her apartment and went inside. She flipped the light switch, but no light came on. * Must be the storm, probably cut the power. * She thought. She walked to the bathroom and took off her black makeup, washed her face, and brushed her teeth. She then walked to her room and sunk into her warm, dry, bed to cry herself to sleep. She wasn't sure if it was the darkness, or the feeling that someone was there, was what comforted her to sleep.  
  
( Ok, ok, I know, not much of Jareth, not yet. This is the first chapter. I err, think. This is my first, REAL fanfic. Please R&R. Perdy, perdy please? I'll give you a cookie!) DARKY- So what do you think, Jareth? JARETH- Hey, I'm not with a screaming baby, I'm happy. DARKY- Ya know, I like this writing stuff. I can make you love me! Muhahahahahaha! JARETH- Now, don't you go getting any ideas! I'm warning you! DARKY- * Arches brow* Is that a challenge, my dear Jareth? JARETH- No, Darky, save those ideas for later. * Winks* Hey, how'd you get me to wink?! DARKY- I'm the writer, if I want, I can make you turn into a. Three foot goblin. Over the bog of stench. With cannibal goblins swimming in it. On a Wednesday! JARETH- * Arches brow* Cannibal goblins? DARKY- Alright, if you wish. * Begins to type and Jareth is suddenly a three foot goblin dangling over the Bog with cannibal goblins swimming in it on a Wednesday!* JARETH- DARKY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
" Amy. Amy. Wake up."  
  
A soft voice whispered in Amy's ear. She woke, but didn't open her eyes. She had fallen asleep in a bed, not arms. She felt one arm around her legs slip and fall onto the legs of her carrier, and felt one gloved finger fondle her cheek. She peered through one eye to see if she was home. She wasn't. Her room was blue with yellow stars, and had paintings of fairies on her walls. This room was a pale marble stone with one large half oval window. She could see through it almost, but not well. " Good you're awake." Amy had just now noticed her eyes were wide open. She faced the voice.  
  
" Wh-who are you?" Amy managed. The man holding her smirked and stood, still holding her in his arms. He turned around so that Amy saw the bed, and placed her down on it. Amy panicked and wriggled free of him before he set her down. She defiantly got the wrong idea. " YOU SICK FREAK! I will never!" The man took a step back, but still smirked.  
  
" Whoa, easy, I'm not going to hurt you." His voice was gentle, and soothing to Amy. She relaxed a bit, but still kept her puzzled face. " You might want to lay down." Amy arched one thin brow. " Trust me." " Why?"  
  
" Do you have much of a choice otherwise?"  
  
" No."  
  
" Okay then." Amy sighed and threw herself down on the bed and laid down. " I am the Goblin King-" " Jareth?" Amy asked. Jareth nodded and bowed mockingly. Amy sat up and brought her knees to her breast. She rested her elbows on them and sunk her head into her hands, sighing again. " I'm asleep. I'm asleep. I HAD BETTER BE ASLEP!" She muttered to herself. Jareth walked to her and grabbed her arm and pinched it. " Ow! Hey, what was that for?"  
  
" Well, you know you're not asleep."  
  
" It's some crazy dream. Haven't you heard of sleep pinching?"  
  
" Yes, but that's a different story, and a different kind of 'sleep pinching'." Amy looked up at him and stifled a laugh.  
  
" Why am I here?" She finally asked. Not remembering Sarah's wish.  
  
" Oh child," Jareth sat down on the bed beside her wrapping an arm around her neck. " That doesn't matter now. All that matters is getting Sarah to save you. Or else, you'll be trapped here forever." Amy didn't understand. She felt like a little child. Not understanding anything, not knowing her surroundings. And that the fact Jareth was wiping tears from her eyes didn't help.  
  
" Sarah did this." Amy whispered. Jareth couldn't tell if it was a question, or a bitter remark. Tears still flowed from her eyes as she remembered everything. The kiss, the hurtful words, the wish, the theft, the storm. Wait, forever? " Forever? You can't keep me here for forever!" Amy stood abruptly and wiped her tears. It didn't seem like she had even been crying. Jareth was through trying to be gentle with her. What was she not getting? The Goblin part, or the King part?  
  
" I can do whatever I desire. And if Sarah doesn't answer my call, you will not have a choice." Amy cupped her hands into fists. She didn't like his tone, or the fact that she had no choice. Jareth smirked and stood, taking her hand into his. Amy watched horrified as her hand betrayed her to that gloved warmth. * Traitor, * She thought about Sarah and what she had said. * I'm no better than it. * Jareth rubbed his face on her palm, kissing it.  
  
" Stop." Amy whispered, still paralyzed by her thoughts. Ten minutes awake and he was hitting on her! Who knows what happened while she was asleep. " Stop." She said a tone more louder, and a tone more annoyed. Jareth persisted, his other hand sliding around Amy's waist. " STOP!" Amy tugged her arm free, but she didn't have enough time to free her waist. Jareth tightened his grip around her waist, now using both his hands.  
  
" Why? You know you like it." He chided. Amy tried to free herself.  
  
" Yeah, but it's still wrong!" Jareth tugged on her to come closer.  
  
" What? How is it wrong? " Amy couldn't think of an answer, she just knew it was. Jareth brushed his lips against hers. " Exactly." Amy closed her eyes, for what she knew was coming. But it never came. She opened her eyes and saw Jareth pull free and walk away. That smirk still planted on his handsomely chiseled face. She shuddered angrily.  
  
" Don't ever do that again." She muttered when Jareth left. " You didn't even kiss me!"  
  
JARETH- DARKY! GET ME OUT OF HERE!!!!  
  
DARKY- Oh alright! * Snaps fingers and Jareth appears in his complete, handsome self* Cry baby.  
  
JARETH- Control freak  
  
DARKY- * Glares* Anywho, what do you think?  
  
JARETH- Don't you think you're rushing it?  
  
DARKY- That's the point  
  
JARETH- And where's the humor?  
  
DARKY- * Thinks*  
  
JARETH- You swear like I'm just some stuck up, horney guggar! You portray me poorly, Darky  
  
DARKY- Oh and I guess, * Snaps fingers and Jareth is wearing a pink dress with polka dots, and has green hair* portraying you like this is better?  
  
JARETH- DARKY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
DARKY- Heh heh heh 


End file.
